Electric hand dryers for use in public toilets or washrooms are generally known, and provide a hot air stream for blow-drying the hands of a user. For domestic use, in particular, there are items other than hands, such as towels or cloths, that may need drying, but the conventional hand dryers are not useful for this purpose.
The invention seeks to provide an improved electric hand dryer which solves this problem.